


Life In Paris

by AllyMoose



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, What Have I Done, based off hamlet, highschool essay, it was a gap & silence for hamlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: Laertes is gay in Paris. I wrote this for an assignment in English and my teachers loved it (which was awkward as) but yeah, it's just Laertes being gay and angsty.





	Life In Paris

Waking up amongst the blue silken sheets was something Laertes thought he could get used to, with the slowly rising sun not yet reaching the bed he lay on. Early mornings were a beautiful thing, filled with vibrant colours resembling fire, as if the world was reborn every day like a phoenix. Without realising it himself, Laertes had wandered over to the large window as he pondered these things and his concentration broke when he heard the rustling of sheets and a still sleepy yawn.

“You’re up early, what brings this change about?” the husky voice sounded, genuinely surprised at Laertes’ actions. Laertes knew that he was used to him sleeping til late morning most days, yet today was different from the last two months he spent in Paris.

Turning around, Laertes glanced over at Edmund, who had splayed himself over one side of the bed, and spoke with a smile, “Only that it’s a fine morning and to let it go to waste would be but a sin.”

The sound of the bed shifting caught Laertes’ attention as he felt slim arms snake around his waist, a smooth voice whispered in his ear, “Hum, I believe it would be but a sin not coming back to bed,” Laertes laughed and spun around to face Edmund, a wolfish grin working its way across his face as he slowly walked Edmund backwards towards the bed.

“My Edmund, are you sure you want that after our last night?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Even after waking up early, Laertes still languished in bed until late, as usual; he just couldn’t win against Edmund’s charms. Sitting up against the pillows, Laertes looked upon the still panting man, his soft smile turning to a frown when he thought over the imminent words he knew he had to speak.

Grabbing the attention of Edmund, Laertes began, “I won’t be able to stay much longer today, I’m to be on the ship leaving at noon,” and he watched as Edmund’s focus zeroed in on Laertes words in less than a second, his face showing his confusion, head tilted.

“My father sent me a letter a few days ago saying that the deceased King Hamlet’s brother, Claudius, is to be crowned king tomorrow,” and at those words, Edmund sat up alongside Laertes, eyebrows turned down and together in a large frown.

“Why do you have to go, love? You won’t be sorely missed I’m sure, so stay with me,” the young man’s smile was so enticing, though Laertes couldn’t fall prey to it now, not when this was serious and not a trivial matter he could ignore.

Sighing, Laertes said, “You know I can’t stay; I would never go back if I could,” Edmund didn’t take it as well as Laertes hoped, rolling his eyes and huffing at his words, painfully obvious about his feelings.

“Why can’t you stay forever? You could forget your father, forget Denmark and have a position and a life here with me!” Edmund proclaimed, almost fuming as if such a simple solution was always available to Laertes and he was just too oblivious to realise, yet it was Edmund who was oblivious, Laertes thought.

Grabbing Edmund’s shoulder, Laertes stressed, “Edmund! My father is already suspicious of my activities and how much time I spend here in Paris!”

“Why? Is this because he asked about you finding a wife – are you going to leave me for months, with no letters or any form of correspondence, again?” Edmund stood up with those words, anger escalating as his voice rose with it.

“You know that was only so he wouldn’t visit here personally, and Katherine was just someone father forced onto me once!” Standing up as well, Laertes had begun to shout, agitation increasingly lacing each word he spoke.

“He’ll do it again; you already know this and that means he won’t stop finding women for you until you marry one-”

“O Edmund, our relationship isn’t meant to be – for God’s sake, we pretend to be cousins wherever we go! Even here in Paris, the city of love, we would be shunned and possibly _put to death_ if we told anyone.” Both men were panting heavily, the silence deafening after Laertes finally snapped. He sighed before he continued in a quiet, exhausted voice, "I must be dutiful to him, even if I’m forced to return to Denmark and play nice with Claudius’ nephew at the coronation, if to ease his suspicions only a little,” he knew he shouldn’t speak ill of Hamlet, Laertes didn’t like saying the wrong thing about someone unless it was true.

“It seems like you don’t like him much, Laertes,” Edmund’s anger had faded after the large outburst and his voice had become hoarse from yelling.

“He’s not the most entertaining of men I’ll admit and he has been courting my sister recently, which I don’t approve of, but he’s not a terrible man,” Laertes chuckled a bit before falling back onto the bed, sighing as he sunk into the soft pillows and silk sheets.

Edmund mimicked his movements, laying by Laertes’ propped on his arm and mused, “I do wish I could go with you to Denmark, but I know your father wouldn’t approve of our relationship,” to which Laertes stayed silent and only hummed in response.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“How long will you be gone this time?” Edmund looked up at Laertes as they stood under the darkened wharf harbouring the large ship that was due to leave for Denmark within fifteen minutes. Laertes knew Edmund was still annoyed about him leaving Paris, although he was more understanding of the situation than before.

Giving a swift glance around, Laertes gently caressed Edmund’s cheek as he spoke with a smile, “I’m not sure, though I will try to the best of my ability to be back Godspeed, my love, so please don’t worry about me,” Laertes laughed when Edmund poked his tongue at him. He grabbed Laertes hand and placed a kiss on his upturned palm.

“You know I will, even if you say not to, dear. Be safe on your travels and please, write to me if you’re able this time.” Letting go of his hand, Edmund stepped back and pointed towards the ship, “You’d better go now, or the ship will leave without you. Here, take this to remind you of me,” he placed his small handkerchief into Laertes’ hand and shoved him off towards the boat, tears in his eyes and a large smile on his face. Edmund knew he would be coming back, but that didn’t make Laertes’ departure any less painful.

**~ Fin ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? See you next fic!


End file.
